Gun camera
.]] The gun camera, or autogun, is essentially a normal camera sensor linked in tandem to a machine gun. Two actuators help the balance and aim. Overview The length is 1,085 mm. or 3.5 ft. Its weight, when unloaded, is 8.30 kg, or 18.2 lbs. An ammo box fits next to the camera itself, carrying 500 rounds of armor piercing 7.62×51mm bullets, the same type used in the PSG1 sniper rifle. Its rate of fire is 1000 rounds per minute, with a muzzle velocity of 730 m/s, or 2,395 ft/s. They are also equipped with Night Ops 5.150 multi channel sensors. Autoguns are affixed to the walls, and can be fitted almost anywhere in a matter of minutes. Usage On the San Hieronymo Peninsula, gun cameras were located in the Silo Complex. The Phantom Pain The Mother Base owned by Diamond Dogs during the 1980s had some gun cameras, which were primarily used for their Forward Operating Bases. The various PFs also utilized gun cameras in the event that they had several intrusions at several key places, such as the gate to the Nova Braga Airport. Outer Heaven also contained gun cameras in Building 3, although in their case they shot out lasers instead of machine gun fire. The gun cameras on Shadow Moses were developed by ArmsTech, known as the ArmsTech 5.155 gun camera and nicknamed "The Watcher." Early versions of the ArmsTech unit were equipped with a vertical height adjustment to ease reloading times. The Big Shell contained gun cameras, namely around Shell 2 Core's first floor. Gun cameras were used by the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. in their various bases and facilities. Behind the scenes In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, the gun cameras are no longer present in the Silo Complex portion of the level, and instead are utilized along with Claymore mines in random levels that require you to get to the access point under a time limit to compensate for the lack of enemy soldiers. If the player looks closely at the gun cameras in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, they'll notice that the magazine resembles that of the Patriot. Gameplay Gun camera sensors can be temporarily disabled with chaff grenades.They can be destroyed with Stinger missiles, C4, or any handheld gun. After retrieving the DEFENDER blueprint in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, side-op 9, the blueprint document in the iDroid database reads "Document required to develop HEAD (D-Walker armament) and DEFENDER (security device)." Although D-Walker can be developed, deployed and used with the intercept head, the security device can not be developed to be used on Mother Base/FOB(s) for reasons yet to be determined. It will be included in the November Update, and will cost 350,000 GMP to develop. In a blog for updates to the game, they unveiled a variant of the surveillance/gun cameras for FOB mode called CAM MARKING DVC (cam marking device) that can be placed on the FOB.https://youtu.be/2zXpDD3DqnM Gallery IMG_0198.JPG|Silo complex gun camera facing away (Portable Ops). IMG_0199.JPG|Silo complex gun camera facing to (Portable Ops). IMG 0200.JPG|Silo complex gun camera facing straight (Portable Ops). IMG 0201.JPG|Silo complex gun camera broken (side, Portable Ops). IMG 0202.JPG|Silo complex gun camera broken (front, Portable Ops). IMG 0203.JPG|Silo complex gun camera broken right side (Portable Ops). IMG 0204.JPG IMG 0205.JPG IMG 0206.JPG IMG 0212.JPG 960699 20120924 screen013.jpg|Gun camera circa 2018. MGSV-TPP-Gun-Camera-Development.jpg MGSV-TPP-Gun-Camera-2.jpg Category:Metal Gear Solid